fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chasing Pavement
In dieser Geschichte geht es um Marley Rose (erster Auftritt: Glee Season 4 "The New Rachel). Achtung! Enthält am Anfang einen Spoiler. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte sich jetzt evtl. eine andere Story suchen. In dieser Geschichte könnt ihr selbst über den Vorgang bestimmen. Ihr müsst einfach die am Ende stehende Frage von dem Storyteil beantworten. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Eine davon wählt ihr. Wenn ihr dennoch nicht wisst, was ich meine, dann schaut auch mal die Buchreihe: "1000 Gefahren..." an. So etwas in der Art ist diese Story hier. Die Möglichkeit mit den meisten Stimmen wird dann hier in dieser Story verbaut. Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Eure FinchelWemma Diese Story wird vorwiegend aus Marleys Sicht geschrieben. Die Sache mit der Lunch Lady "Habt ihr schon die neue Lunch Lady gesehen? Sie braucht bestimmt zwei Sitze im Flugzeug", gröllte Kitty. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass sie so heißt. An ihrer Uniform zu vermuten, war sie Cheerio. "Ja. Vermutlich. Aber das sie so leben kann. Jeder macht sich doch bestimmt lustig über sie", rief Sugar und lachte. Wie konnten sie sowas über meine Mutter sagen. Siethumb|250px|Quelle: Google war doch meine Mutter. Ich musste sie doch verteidigen. "Was meinst du denn, Marley? Du hast bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt, seitdem du hier sitzt", wandte sich Kitty an mich und schaute mich triumphierend an. Alles am Tisch wurde still. Selbst der Glee Club, die als meine neuen Freunde gelten. "Ähmm", stotterte ich und war unsicher, was ich sagen sollte. Nach langem hin und her hatte ich meine Antwort. "Ich sage nur dazu nichts, weil diese Frau, die ihr dort gerade beleidigt, meine Mutter ist. Und ich verrate garantiert nicht meine thumb|320px|Quelle: Google Images / TumblrFamilie", schrie ich, stand auf und ging wütend davon. Solche Freunde brauchte ich gar nicht. Freunde, die sich über meine Mutter lustig machen.... das ist Schweinerei. Und mir war es auch egal, dass es vielleicht die halbe Schule mitbekommen hat. Wen interessiert es? Dann werde ich halt wie in der letzten Schule behandelt. Finde ich dann zwar doof, aber was kann man daran ändern. Ich ging weiter. Ich musste es dringend meiner Mom sagen... Aber da war noch die Audition bei Glee in zehn Minuten. Wo sollte ich denn hin? Glee oder Mom. Mom oder Glee. Das ist so eine schwierige Entscheidung. Ich meinte, meine Mom brauchte ich, damit sie mich für die Audition aufbaute. Aber dann würden diese fiese Kommentare wieder hochkommen. Was sollte ich denn bloß machen? Alles war so schwer. Erst einmal zu Mom. Sie hatte immer den richtigen Rat in solchen Fällen. Ich würde zwar schon gerne wissen, wo Eltern bzw. Mütter immer so fix einen Rat aus dem Hut Zaubern, aber es kann mir nur recht sein. Also ging ich nach hinten in die Küche durch, schön bedacht, dass mich auch keiner sieht. Es brauchte schließlich nicht noch mehr Schüler zu erfahren, dass meine Mom hier arbeitet. Ich ging hinter zu meiner Mom und grüßte sie. "Hey... Was ist los? Du hast doch was auf dem Herzen", meinte sie und schaute mich an. "Nun ja. Die... Die aus dem Glee Club. Sie haben sich lustig über dich gemacht. Und nun ja... ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du meine Mutter bist", stammelte ich und schaute auf den schönen lilafarbenden Pullover in den Händen meiner Mom. "Du weißt schon noch, was an deiner letzten Schule passiert ist?", erinnerte sie mich. "Ich weiß... Aber ich habe nicht gewusst, was ich machen sollte. Ich meine.... Hätte ich mitziehen sollen?", entgegnete ich unsicher, "Ich kann mich doch schlecht über meine eigene Mom lustig machen." Sie nickte. "Und wie sieht es mit dem Vorsingen für den Glee Club aus. Denk daran, dass du dadurch auch den Sprung eventuell an den Broadway schaffst. Genauso wie diese Rachel Berry", lenkte Mom ein anderes Thema ein. Ich seufzte. "Weiß nicht. Ich denke aber schon, dass ich hingehen werde. Ich meine, ich lasse mich doch von soetwas doch gar nicht erst aufhalten. Wo komme ich denn her", sagte ich dann doch entschlossen. "Gut. Dann habe ich den lila Pulli doch nicht umsonst umgearbeitet", lächelte meine Mom und reichte mir den Pullover. Und nun war ich mir sicher, ich konnte alles schaffen, wenn ich nur wollte. Ich zog ihn an und machte mich auf den Weg zum Auditorium. Das Vorsingen Ich stand hinter der Bühne und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand von drinnen "Nächster" rief. Ich stand schon gute 40 Minuten hier und nach den Gesichtern der Leute im Publikumsraum zu urteilen, waren noch mehrer Leute nach mir dran. Na ob ich thumb|left|330px|Quelle: YouTubees da schaffe, rauszustechen? "Nächster", hörte ich, nachdem die "verrückte" Tänzerin von der Bühne ging. Ich ging rein und stellte mich vor das Mikro. "Hallo. Mein Name ist Marley Rose und ich bin Sophomore. Ich werde euch das Lied "New York State Of Mind" singen", stellte ich mich vor und nickte dem Pianisten vor. Die Musik setzte ein und ich blendete alles aus. Ich war in meinem Element. Nach nur knappen drei Minuten war ich fertig und ging von der Bühne. Die Frage die ich mir nun stellte: Bleiben und der Konkurrenz zuhören oder gehen und abwarten, was rauskam? Ich entschied mich zu bleiben. Könnte ja eigentlich recht interessant werden. So setzte ich mich vier Reihen hinter den Glee Club und wartete gespannt, wer nach dem zu hörenden "Nächster" kam. Herauskam ein Junge, den ich ihm Schulflur schon einmal begegnet bin. "Mein Name ist Jake", sagte er und wollte anfangen. "Und weiter?", fragte Mr. Schuester. "Einfach nur Jake", meinte er und fing dann an zu singen. thumb|right|300px|Quelle: YouTubeUnd dieser Jake konnte sehr gut singen. Verdammt gut sogar. Und irgendwie bekam ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er für mich noch sehr bedeutend im Leben sein wird. "Danke, Jake", rief der Junge im Rollstuhl und nickte. Jake ging von der Bühne und verschwand. So schnell wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder weg. Schade eigentlich. Wäre schön gewesen, wenn ich mit ihm einen Moment hätte reden können. *Am nächsten Morgen am schwarzen Brett* Okay. Die Liste hing. Ich atmete tief durch und schaute auf die Liste. Und... Und ich war weiter. Oh mein Gott. Ich war tatsächlich weiter. Ich hatte es geschafft. Oh mein Gott. Lächelnd wandte ich den Blick von der Liste und ging zum Unterricht. Dabei lief ich an Jake vorbei und schaute ihn an. Er war gut, doch wurde nicht genommen. Jedenfalls stand nach mir keiner mehr. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Sein Gesicht wirkte traurig, verletzt. Ich entschied mich für das hingehen. Tief atmete ich durch und tippte Jake auf die Schulter. "Hey Jake", sagte ich nachdem er sich umdrehte. "Hey. Du bist doch das Mädchen, das aufgenommen wurde. Herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu", meinte er niedergeschlagen. "Naja. Du warst aber auch nicht gerade von schlechten Eltern", lächelte ich und schaute ihn an. "Danke. Aber ich wurde dennoch nicht genommen", sagte er und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Er zögerte kurz, doch danach ging er ohne Worte des Abschieds. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Oh Mist. Ich war schon viel zu spät dran für meine erste Probe im Glee Club. Na dass fing schon einmal gut an. Ich hinterließ meiner Mom an ihrem Spint eine kurze Nachricht, dass ich heute später nach Hause käme und sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht. Danach rannte ich zum Chorraum und was ich dort hörte, verschlug mir glatt die Sprache. Sie machten sich schon wieder lustig. Über meine Mom. Was hatten sie denn nur gegen sie? Sie hatte ihnen doch gar nichts getan. Ich stürmte rein. Blaine, Wade, Tina, Brittany, Artie und Joe hielten sich dezent aus dem Gespräch raus. Anscheinend wussten sie, dass man sowas nicht macht bzw. wussten, wie es sich anfühlt. Ich wandte meinen Blick an Kitty, Sugar und Sam, wobei ich mich bei Kitty fragte, was sie dort zu verloren hatte. "Eigentlich war ich ganz froh, dass ihr mich genommen habt. Aber wenn ihr so weiterhin über meine Mutter herzieht, dann will ich auch gar nicht hier sein! Sucht doch weiter. Ich spiele nicht für euch die Dumme!", schrie ich, drehte mich auf dem Absatz wieder um und ging. Zurück blieben die New Directions mit völlig entsetzten Gesichtern. Habt ihr aus der Vergangenheit nichts gelernt? Auf dem Flur lief mir Mr. Schue entgegen. "Hey Marley. Wo willst du hin? Wir haben Proben", rief er. "Ich nicht", sagte ich und wandte mich um. Ich biss auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Sollte ich ihm wirklich die ungeblühmte Wahrheit über seinen Glee Club sagen? Doch andererseits hätte ich so eine Chance, dass sie aufhörten meine Mutter zu verhöhnen. Ich atmete tief durch und ging auf Mr. Schue zu. "Der Grund, warum ich gehen möchte, ist folgender. Ihr lieber Glee Club macht sich über meine Mutter lustig, die als Lunch Lady hier in der Cafeteria arbeitet. Dabei haben sie nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wie ihr Leben ist. Wie mein Leben ist.", meinte ich, "Und solange sie damit weitermachen, werde ich auch nicht wieder kommen." Nach diesen Worten trete ich mich um und machte mich auf den nach Hauseweg. Was hatte ich hier überhaupt noch zu suchen, wenn ich nirgends mehr beteiligt bin. Draußen lief ich am Footballfeld vorbei. Na super. Ich bin eine Tür zu früh raus. Jetzt darf ich über den gesamten Platz laufen um zum Parkplatz zu gelangen. Und natürlich ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich Jake entdeckte. Und er war... ein Footballspieler. Ich stellte fest, dass ich stehen geblieben bin. Und nun drehten sich meine Gedanken um Jake. Fast so als wäre ich ihn verliebt. Was sollte ich nun tun? Weiterlaufen und riskieren wo gegen zu laufen oder auf der Tribüne Platz nehmen und Jake beim Training beobachten? Ich setzte mich auf die Tribüne und entschied mich dafür, Jake beim Training zu zu sehen. Er war schon heiß, wie ich fand. Aber ob er an mir Interesse hatte, ist fraglich. Schließlich war ich klein und unscheinbar und unbedeutend für ihn. Doch man durfte wenigsten noch träumen, oder? Träume sind doch dafür da um der Realität zu entfliehen. Und das nutzte ich einfach mal aus. Als Jake mir dann auch noch winkte, war ich vollkommen hin und weg. Doch dass das Winken nicht mehr galt, stellte ich am nächsten Morgen fest. etwas später Ich musste wohl noch nach dem Training dort gesessen haben. Jedenfalls war niemand mehr auf dem Feld. Und zusätzlich regnete es noch. Prima. Ich stand gerade auf und lief zum Parkplatz. Beeilen brauchte ich mich ja nicht mehr. Ich war schon total nass. Wozu dann noch rennen? Am Parkplatz angelangt, stellte ich fest, dass nur noch Mr. Schuesters Wagen da stand. Sonst keiner mehr. Ich stieg eilig in meinen Wagen und wollte den Wagen starten, als dieser nicht mehr ansprang. Na prima. Der Wagen war zwar gebraucht und ich habe gewusst, dass er eventuell nicht mehr lange Laufen würde. Aber das er nach fast drei Monaten den Geist aufgeben würde. Super. Ich stieg wieder aus und schaute mich suchend nach einer Bushaltestelle aus. "Du brauchst erst gar nicht suchen", meinte dann eine mir bekannte Stimme. Jake und Mr. Schue kamen auf mich zu. "Hier fährt keiner mehr um diese Uhrzeit", ergänzte mein Spanischlehrer und schaute mich an. "Soll ich dich heimfahren? Den Wagen können wir dann morgen abschleppen lassen. Kennen eine guten Freund, der das sicherlich übernehmen könnte." Ich schaute zwischen Jake und Schuester hin und her. Hmm... Jake hatte zwar auch einen Wagen. Ich könnte auch mit ihm fahren, wenn er mir es anbieten würde. Doch Mr. Schuester hatte es mir als erstes angeboten. "Ich kann Marley auch gerne nach Hause fahren. Es liegt immerhin auf dem Weg", meinte Jake und schaute Mr. Schuester an. "Hmm.... Okay. Ich hoffe nur, du fährst nicht, wie du Football spielst", lachte Mr. Schue und verschwand in seinem Wagen. Er fuhr vom Parkplatz davon und am Ende standen ich und Jake alleine dort. "Na komm. Fahren wir dich nach Hause", meinte er und lächelte. Ich nickte stumm und folge Jake zum Wagen. Fieberhaft dachte ich darüber nach, was ich mit ihm auf der Fahrt bereden sollte. Ach... das konnte ja eine schöne Fahrt werden. Er hielt mir die Autotür auf. Dankend stieg ich auf dem Beifahrersitz ein und schnallte mich an. Kurze Zeit später stief auch Jake ein. Er startete den Motor vom Wagen und fuhr los. "Und... wie ist der Glee Club denn so?", fragte mich Jake auf einmal. "Ich bin ausgestiegen. Gleich am ersten Tag", entgegnete ich und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Aber warum. Du hast eine wundervolle Stimme." Ich schaute Jake an. "Erstens... Wann hast du mich singen gehört und zweitens. Ich bin ausgestiegen, da sich diethumb|330px|Quelle: Google Images New Directions über meine Mom lustig gemacht haben", erklärte ich und versuchte die aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken. "Beim Vorsingen habe ich dir zugehört. Aber wer ist denn deine Mom?", wollte Jake weiter wissen. "Die Lunch Lady", murmelte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Die Lunch Lady?", fragte er fasst lachend. Dafür strafte ich ihn mit einem bösen Blick. "Lass mich bitte hier aussteigen", sagte ich sauer. Doch Jake fuhr einfach weiter, als hätte er mich nicht gehört. "Lass mich hier raus!", schrie ich ihn an. Doch noch immer kam keine Reaktion zum Anhalten von ihm. "Ich bringe dich nach Hause. So wie ich es dir angeboten habe", meinte er und parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand. "Und da du jetzt zu Hause bist, kannst du auch gerne aussteigen", fügte er hinzu. Ich stieg ohne ein Wort des Dankens aus und ging ins Haus. Ich war mehr als sauer und verletzt. Wie konnte Jake nur? Wie?! Damit hatte er es sich erst einmal mit mir erschwert. Schwanger?! *Es ist nun Dezember. Es sind ca 3 Monate vergangen seitdem Jake Marley nach Hause gefahren hat.* Heute war ich beim Frauenarzt. Ja. Schaut nicht so doof. Und nein. Es ist nicht von Jake oder meinem Freund, da ich noch keinen habe. Nein. Es ist von meinem Dad. Ja. Von ihm bin ich schwanger. Und das im 2. Monat. Genau zwei Monate. Also konnte es nur von ihm sein, da ich vor zwei Monaten bei ihm war. Ich hatte mich vor drei Monaten, nachdem mich Jake nach Hause gefahren hatte, auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht. Und nun ja. Meine Mom hatte vollkommen recht mit ihm. Aber das er mir sowas antat?! Ich konnte es noch nicht richtig begreifen. Nicht einmal meine Mom wusste, dass ich meinen Dad gefunden hatte, bei ihm war oder was er mit mir gemacht hatte. Ich hatte sie eiskalt angelogen und gemeint, ich würde in den Ferien meine Freundin in Florida besuchen. Aber da war ich nie, geschweige denn, gab es eine Freundin in Florida. Ich war bei meinem Dad in Arizona. Und da hatte das Schreckliche seinen Lauf genommen. Nun ja. Ich kam beim Frauenarzt heraus und stand... stand vor Mr. Schue, der mich gleich argwöhnisch anschaute. Und ich stehe noch immer vor ihm, wusste aber nicht, was ich sagen sollte, geschweige denn, wie ich es ihm erklären sollte. Ach. Es war alles so kompliziert. Wir beide standen da einfach nur dumm im Wartezimmer herum, starrten uns an und sprachen kein Wort. Die anderen Frauen hielten uns bestimmt für verrückt oder so. Irgendwann hatte ich so ein beklemmendes Gefühl und ich rannte einfach davon. Ich wollte nicht reden oder ihm erklären müssen, warum ich hier war. Mr. Schue würde es bestimmt falsch verstehen. Daran blieb kein Zweifel. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass dieser Gedanke nicht stimmte, hängte ich mich an diesen wie eine Ertrinkende an eine Blanke. *Am nächsten Tag am Ende der Glee Probe* "Marley. Ich würde dich gerne sprechen", meinte Mr. Schue als ich schon fast durch die Türe war. Na prima. Kein Safe-Entkommen. Toll. Was sollte ich sagen, wenn er mich auf gestern ansprach? Im Grunde ging es ihm nichts an, aber er machte sich doch nur sorgen. Verständlich, nachdem was ich über Quinns Geschichte erfahren habe. Doch wie um Himmels Willen sollte ich es ihm sagen? Ich stand nun vor ihm und schaute ihn an. "Was gibt es?" "Du warst gestern beim Frauenarzt und hast was verloren", meinte er und reichte mir das Ultraschallbild. Man sah zwar noch nicht viel, aber wenn man genau hinsah, könnte es man erahnen. "Bist du schwanger?", fragte er mich direkt, nachdem ich das Bild annahm. "Ich", setzte ich an, doch wurde unterbrochen. Es kam ein blondhaariges Mädchen in den Chorraum. "Quinn", stieß Mr. Schue aus und ging auf das Mädchen zu, was offensichtich Quinn heißt. Ich umarmte sie und ging dann mit ihr wieder zu mir. "Marley. Das ist Quinn Fabray. Sie war bis letztes Jahr einer meiner Schülerinnen und auch Mitglied der New Directions", lächelte er. Ich nickte Quinn zu und schaute wieder Mr. Schue an. "Was wolltest du mir gerade erzählen?", fragte er. "Ich... ähmm.... Ich muss los", stotterte ich und stolperte aus dem Chorraum. Mir ist auf einmal die Lust vergangen ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Naja. Gesagt hätte ich sie schon, aber nicht, wenn noch jemand dabei war, den ich nicht kannte. Freunde helfen sich, oder nicht? Langsam hatte ich es echt satt, schwanger zu sein. Ich muss mich ständig übergeben, fühle mich in meiner Haut nicht mehr wohl und ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich darüber reden kann. Ich meine... Mr. Schue... Ich hatte es einmal versucht und es ging gründlich schief, da diese Quinn hereinkam. Und da Quinn immer noch zu Besuch da war, fand ich einfach nicht den nötigen Mut, ihn nochmals darauf anzusprechen. Ich stand quasi völlig allein mit meinem Problem. Niemand konnte mir helfen und ich wusste nicht, was der rechte Weg war. Ich zog mich immer mehr aus dem Glee Club zurück. Ich redete dort nur noch, wenn ich gefragt war und selbst dann relativ wenig oder erst gar nicht. Die Anderen haben meine Veränderung schon bemerkt, doch sprachen mich nicht direkt darauf an. Sie dachten wohl, ich kam von alleine. Mittlerweile war ich im dritten Monat und es wurde zunehmend schwerer, die langsam offentsichtliche Schwangerschaft zu verbergen. Deswegen nahm ich mir vor, sobald wie möglich mit jemanden zu reden. Doch nur mit wem? Jetzt wusste ich es. Ich konnte mit Tina reden. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Rat. Jedenfalls hatte sie bis jetzt immer einen gehabt. Ich ging los um nach Tina zu suchen. Immerhin konnte sie mir helfen. Ich lief in die Richtung von ihrem Spint und fand sie auch direkt... Ich atmete tief durch und ging auf sie zu. "Tina... Kann ich mit dir reden... Alleine?", fragte ich, als ich sah, dass Kitty aufmerksam wurde. Sie konnte ich am wenigsten gebrauchen. "Klar", meinte sie und ich folgte ihr in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Sie schloss die Tür und wir setzten uns an einen Tisch. "Also. Was gibt es?", fragte sie und schaute mich an. Abermals atmete ich tief durch und erzählte Tina meine Geschichte. Sie war sichtlich schockiert und umarmte mich. "Ich helfe dir. Ich habe schon einmal einer Freundin in so einer Situation geholfen, da schaffe ich das bestimmt noch einmal", lächelte sie und wischte mir die Tränen weg. Ich nickte und lächelte schwach. "Aber als nächstes sollten wir Mr. Schue und Ms. Pillsburry davon erzählen. Und am besten deiner Mom. Sie sollten es auch erfahren", hängte Tina dran und ich starrte auf die Uhr. Ja. Das war sicherlich der schwerste Weg. Ich entschied mich dafür alle an einen Tisch zu holen. Es blieben aber nur drei Fragen offen... Wann, wo und wie? Ich brauchte Hilfe. "Ich kann dir gerne helfen, wenn du möchtest. Uns wird schon irgendein Vorwand einfallen", meinte sie. Ich nickte. "Warst du schon beim Arzt?", fragte sie weiter. Ich nickte und holte das Ultraschallbild heraus und schob es ihr zu. Sie lächelte. "Wir bekommen das schon hin", entgegnete sie. Und auf einmal ging die Türe auf und Kitty kam herein. Wie lange sie wohl schon da stand? Hatte sie alles mitbekommen? Panik machte sich in mir breit. Was, wenn sie alles gehört hatte? Sie konnte es der gesamten Schule erzählen und dann war das ruhige Leben in der Schule vorbei. "Wenn du wieder Hilfe in Spanisch brauchst, dann sag Bescheid. Ich gebe dir auch gerne Nachhilfe", sagte Tina und stand auf. Ich verstand zwar nicht, was der Wechsel jetzt sollte, antwortete ihr aber trotzdem mit einem höflichen Danke. Wenn Kitty alles mitbekommen hatte, wäre diese Lüge sowieso zwecklos gewesen. Keine Frage. Hat Kitty alles mitbekommen? Ja Nein Wann, wo und wie treffen sich die Drei besagten Personen aus der letzten Umfrage? an einem Nachmittag nach Glee im Chorraum mit dem Vorwand, dass sich zwei Jungs prügeln am Vormittag in Ms. Pillsburrys Büro unter dem Vorwand, dass... (dürft ihr bestimmen, schreibt es in die Kommentare) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee